


Waiting A Little While

by smallidiotbug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Steve Rogers, Fluff, Light Angst, Nurse Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, brooklyn steve rogers, tony lets steve take care of him, tonys a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: Steve pulls Tony's sick ass out from the lab, and entertains him with his Brooklyn accent he never quite let go of.





	Waiting A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it doesn't really sound like Steve's from brooklyn. Had to watch a few videos to get the accent down. And it's not super dramatic, that'd be fake. Wanted it to seem real.

It had been almost a week and a half that Tony hadn't emerged from his lab. The world went on, maybe, but not for Steve. He worried, and he was getting sick of worrying. Steve wasn't “permitted” to come to Tony's lab to drag him out, but as of now Steve could care less. 

The super soldier made his way down and JARVIS gladly unlocked the door for him, the two both knowing Tony wouldn't be alive much longer without real food in his system. Steve walked up to Tony, noticing his desk was littered with crumpled napkins and he had a few blankets draped over him. An empty bottle of NyQuill was beside his small frame. Tony looked-- well... Tiny. Steve moved to place a hand gently on his lover's shoulder, yet it still caused Tony to jump. The man whipped around to say something, but he just coughed. His small nose was tinged with a bit of red. 

Steve knew he was sick. “Hey... Let's get you to my bed okay?” He said softly, knowing the other probably pass out or something if Steve reprimanded him now. Tony nodded, then his eyes bugged out and he shook his head. “Y- Wait no no- I have- I'm fine.” He tried. Steve smiled a little, “Yeah, okay. Let's get you to bed.” Steve moved to slowly pick Tony up, knowing Tony didn't like fast hand movements. It was something Steve worked on for a while, until Tony didn't flinch. 

It was nice to see his progress paying off, especially when the other was sick. Tony whined and let himself be picked up like a baby, leaning into Steve's very warm body. “Don' gotta do this.” He murmured out, then sneezed. Steve's nose wrinkled but he took the other upstairs. “Yeah, but I want to. And I want to help your stubborn ass.” He kissed his head. “Why didn't you tell me you were sick?” 

Tony was quiet for a moment, then shrugged. “I didn't wanna be a bother. Thought it'd go away..” He said in a very tiny voice, which almost didn't sound like the Tony Stark everyone else knew. Yet Steve knew that voice very well. He sighed and pressed the elevator button to his floor, then just rocked he and his lover from side to side. “Alright, but ignoring me for a week plus isn't good either. You know better, love.” He whispered lovingly, kissing Tony's sweaty greasy hair. 

Tony still got the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach at the nickname, let alone the softness in his voice. They both knew shouting wouldn't help. They'd had years of that before actually getting to know each other. Tony nodded a little as he came back down to earth, letting a sigh out which ended up being a cough. “I know... Shouldn't've done that...” 

Steve knew that was the most of an apology he'd get, and just hugged him tighter as the elevator doors opened. Steve started to walk out, going to grab water along the way to his room. “And what if you didn't get better by yourself, and I didn't go down there? You probably need an IV now, Tony. You're lucky I'm trying to help you without one.” He murmured as he took his angel to the bedroom. Tony let out a groan, wanting to grab the water. Instead he just pushed his hand into Steve's chest, which just flopped back down after a moment. “I'll drink- I will...” The mechanic whined out as Steve put him on the bed. Tony flopped over and Steve chuckled. 

He made him take a few sips of water, then set the water on the nightstand. He went to the closet and got new boxers, and one of his own shirts. Steve made his way back to the bed and helped Tony get dressed, though it was hard when the man was limp. Steve took the blankets off of him, letting them drop to the floor. Everything Tony had on him reeked of sweat and oil. Steve tucked him in the clean comforter and let him sleep, gathering everything. He put it in the wash and returned to bed, deciding not to clean Tony off with a rag. The two were both sensitive to water, and Steve didn't want to risk a nightmare while the other was finally asleep.

Steve took Tony in his big arms and held him, reminding a whining Tony it was him, before kissing his hair. Tony quieted and fell back into a peaceful sleep, and Steve stayed up, deciding he needed to keep an eye on Tony. If that stubborn man woke up and Steve wasn't alert, he wouldn't hesitate to go back to his lab. 

“Jarvis, what's his temperature?” Steve's voice broke the silence, and Jarvis took a moment to speak. “101.5.” His voice was softer than usual, and they both probably didn't want to wake Tony up. Steve sighed and nodded, not saying anything in return.

–

Tony woke up almost 12 hours later, his fever at about 100. Steve was there, reading a book. “Morning. I'm fine. Bye,” Tony was about to get up, but Steve gently took his wrist. “You still need to drink some water. Come on, I'll make you some soup.” Steve looked over, setting his book down. Tony scowled at the other, but didn't throw a fit. He knew Steve would easily get his way, plus Steve's homemade soup was the best. 

“Fine,” Tony reluctantly said, then got up. Steve got up too and led him to the kitchen while he spoke. “Good thing you didn't complain. I thought I would have to pick you up.” Steve smirked, almost hearing Tony roll his eyes. Yet Tony sat without complaint, and Steve got out nice ice cold water. He watched Tony take a sip before starting to make his homemade soup. After about 45 minutes, Steve had two bowls full of soup. Tony sighed, “thank fuck, finally. Can we go eat on your couch?” Tony asked softly. Steve nodded, taking the bowls as Tony got up, taking his water. The pair went to sit and Steve pulled the smaller male into him, which Tony gladly accepted. 

“Talk in that accent,” Tony murmured after a while. “My Brooklyn one?” Steve asked softly. 

“Yup, that one. I like it.” The mechanic replied. Steve got a little flustered, but he didn't say no. Anything for Tony. 

“well,” his voice quickly changed, slipping into his soft velvet Brooklyn accent. “Whatcha want me to say? Stuff about my ma? Cause ah, I can sure do that.” He murmured, kissing Tony's head. Tony grinned, “sure, I love hearing about Sarah.” 

“My ma was amazing, spoke Gaelic every now and then, but she told me that America has betta opportunities for us, so I didn't argue.” Steve's accent was a little rough, but it wasn't annoying or fake, like TV accents. “If I ever cursed, which was often, she'd wash my mouth out.” 

Tony snorted, “soap and everything?” “Soap an' everything. Buck was amzin', like always. He neva told ma about me cussin out people, but he did wack me over the head for havin' got myself into trouble. Always help me out though, whether I had cuts or bruises. Never told ma unless it was supa serious.” He leaned back, trying to think of any stories. His memory was a little fuzzy, having spent a while too busy to think about his past. 

“What about your dad?” Tony asked softly, sipping on his soup thankfully. “Pa was a soldier, he faught in that first world war, then died. He hit my ma once before leavin', and she...” Steve glanced down at Tony and smiled sadly, shaking his head. “Let's not get into all that.” He replied softly. 

“Bucky's momma and siblings kinda took me in, gave me a home and helped raise me, after ma died.” Steve said softly. Tony kissed his lover's arm, not really wanting to talk about all that. Especially not Bucky. “Hey, why don't we eat and watch a movie, alright?” He rubbed Steve's arm. “Well, alright..” Steve sipped on his soup and put on a cliche, one where Tony would expertly make fun of. 

The two soon went back to bed, and Tony slept for god knows how long before waking up, feeling like he wasn't about to die. He kissed Steve and went to go make them toast as a small thank you. Steve got up a bit later and sighed, thinking Tony had slinked down into his lab again. 

He got up and went to make something, then saw Tony. His eyes lit up and he went on over, hugging Tony from behind. Both men tried not to notice Tony flinching at the touch, Tony kissing Steve's arm and Steve quick to rub Tony's side. 

“Just me-”

“I know.”

Steve looked at the small platter of toast, “thank you... For not disappearing to your lab again.” 

“You're welcome. Had to repay you somehow.” Tony smiled, looking over at Steve who still stared at the toast. But he didn't seem to be here, probably lost in thought. The mechanic smiled still, kissing Steve's lips for a moment. It surely brought Steve down to Earth again, because he looked at Tony and smiled back. “I'll spend more time with you, okay?” Tony whispered. 

“That sounds great,” Steve sighed, pulling Tony closer. “You don't have to repay me for taking care of you. I wanted to.” He said simply. 

Tony nodded, “yeah but I like making toast.” He had a few questions about the other, but for now the two both chuckled lightly, and Steve brought him in for a loving kiss. Tony could wait, anyways.


End file.
